Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch sensing display panel.
Description of Related Art
Based on different sensing types, a touch-sensing panel can be generally categorized into a resistance touch-sensing panel, a capacitive touch-sensing panel, an optical touch-sensing panel, an acoustic-wave touch-sensing panel and an electromagnetic touch-sensing panel. The capacitive touch sensing panel is characterized by short response speed, favorable reliability, satisfactory durability, and so on. Therefore, the capacitive touch-sensing panel is widely used in the electronic products. According to structural and manufacturing differences, the capacitive touch sensing-panel can be further classified into an Added-on type touch sensing panel and an On-cell/In-cell type touch-sensing panel. In the process for manufacturing the Added-on type capacitive touch-sensing panel, the sensing series are formed on an auxiliary substrate, and then the auxiliary substrate having the sensing series formed thereon is adhered to an outer surface of a display. Apparently, the Added-on type touch-sensing panel possesses a certain thickness. Comparing with the Added-on type touch-sensing panel, the On-cell/In-cell type touch-sensing panel is more favorable for the slimness and lightness of the monitor.
Not only the On-cell/In-cell type touch-sensing panel but also the Added-on touch-sensing panel confronts the problems of the poor yield during the production or the decreasing of the yield due to the electrostatic discharge. For instance, in the conventional method for manufacturing the On-cell/In-cell touch-sensing panel, the touch-sensing circuit is usually manufactured on one surface of the substrate before the color filter thin film is formed on the other surface of the substrate. At the time the color filter thin film is formed, the touch-sensing circuit is easily broken due to the poor yield during the production or is damaged due to the electrostatic discharge. In addition, when the user's finger touches the On-cell/In-cell type touch-sensing panel and the Added-on touch-sensing panel, the electrostatic discharge possibly happens and leads to the damage of the touch-sensing circuit.
In the conventional capacitive touch-sensing panel, the metal bridge lines disposed on the crossover region, where the X sensing series intersect the Y sensing series, are used to couple the neighboring touch pads to each other to avoid the short circuit happening on the X sensing series and the Y sensing series around the crossover region. For instance, the two neighboring touch pads in the X sensing series or the Y sensing series are electrically connected to each other through a metal bridge line. When the electrostatic discharge happens, the metal bridge line may possibly fuse which leads to the X sensing series or the Y sensing series cannot be operated normally. Hence, the conventional technique (such as the technique disclosed in R.O.C. patent No. TW M344544) provides a design in which the two neighboring touch pads are electrically connected to each other through two parallel metal bridge lines. The aforementioned design can improve the issue of the decreasing of the yield due to the electrostatic discharge. However, when the two metal bridge lines are too close to each other, the visual effect is seriously affected.